Mroczni Apostołowie
"Panowie Osnowy! Ojcowie entropii, rozlewu krwi, pożądania i przemian! Wzywam Was! Udzielcie nam cząstki waszej boskości, abyśmy mogli opatrzyć ten dzień pieczęcią waszego imienia! " Mroczni Apostołowie - Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu głoszący słowo i chwałę bogów Chaosu. Historia Podobnie jak Kapelani Imperium, którzy zajmują się religią Imperium, Ci zdrajcy zajmują się kultem Chaosu. Poświęcają swoje życie w celu głoszenia mrocznego, prawdziwego słowa w całej galaktyce. Ich starania nie zostają niewynagrodzone. Chronią ich demoniczne moce Osnowy. Często można zaobserwować aurę lub falujące strumienie energii wokół apostoła. Zdrajcy wyśmiewają kult Imperialny jako kłamstwo i zabobon, tylko Chaos mówi prawdę. W trakcie swoich przemówień heretycy są niesamowicie skuteczni, opętani przez demony mówią głosem Osnowy. Bywa, że ich sposób mówienia i język kazania jest niezrozumiały dla śmiertelników, wtedy prawdopodobnie przemawia przez to medium bóg Chaosu. Podczas bitew, pielgrzymek i innych zdarzeń, Mroczni Kapelani siedzą ponad tłumem wyznawców Chaosu. Ich charyzma sprawia, że heretycy niczym w transie są w stanie dokonać każdego czynu. Działalność Mrocznych Apostołów sprawia, że rozpowszechnione kulty Chaosu, które działają wewnątrz Imperium Człowieka łączą się. Swoją działalność manifestują po przez zabijanie Adeptus Arbites, arystokracji czy sędziów, następnie wieszając zwłoki w widocznych miejscach. Kultyści i mutanci natchnieni przez apostołów wnikają do Imperium, mieszając się w tłumie, zarażają piętnem Chaosu zwykłych ludzi. Kiedy populacja heretyków osiągnie odpowiednią liczbę, wtedy pojawia się apostoł który staje na czele i prowadzi tłum przeciwko sługom Imperatora. Nie tylko heretycy czy zdrajcy dołączają do tej ,,pielgrzymki". Zdarza się, że zbuntowane regimenty gwardii czy nawet kosmiczni marines zasilają szeregi armii Apostoła. W świecie gdzie wojna cały czas trwa, rebelia jest kwestią nieuniknioną, a zdradzieccy kapelani tylko podsycają iskry. Wygląd Tak jak każdy kosmiczny marine, heretyk posiada pancerz wspomagany, lecz ów pancerz jest pokryty zakazanymi napisami. Jego ciało zdobią tatuaże które są modlitwami do Mrocznych bogów. Taki marine również lubuje się w oskórowaniu swoich przeciwników, co następnie wykorzystuje nosząc fragmenty skóry, przyczepione do pancerza, które również zwiększają moc Apostoła. W jednej ręce spoczywa Crozius Arcanum, znak oznaczający stanowisko kapelana. Jednak z tego wszystkiego największą bronią zdrajcy jest jego głos, bo to właśnie on może wyrządzić najwięcej krzywdy wrogom. Znani Mroczni Apostołowie *Kor Phaeron *Erebus *Maloq Kartho znany jako M'kaar * Ankh-Heloth – Mroczny Apostoł z 11 Wielkiej Kompanii/11 Hostii, XVII Legionu. Bliski współpracownik Wielkiego Apostoła Ekodasa, któremu ponoć zawdzięczał przejęcie władzy w 11 Hostii (Ekodas miał zaaranżować zamach na poprzedniego dowódcę 11 kompanii) * Belagosa '– Mroczny Apostoł, dowódca 30 Wielkiej Kompanii/30 Hostii, XVII Legionu. Zaprzysięgły przeciwnik apostołów, Ankh-Heloth’a i Ekodas’a. Belagosa miał wyłupić swe oczy w geście oddania względem Czterech Potęg, pomimo tego, iż stracił oczy najprawdopodobniej był obdarzony demonicznym wzrokiem. * '''Elafiasz Pogrobowiec '– Czarny Apostoł który prowadził siły Legionu Niosących Słowo podczas Mrocznej Krucjaty na planecie '''Kronus w sektorze Lithesh. * Ekodas '– Wielki Apostoł ''(Grand Apostole) Dowódca 7 Wielkiej Kompanii/7 Hostii i kapitanem'' „Crucius Maledictus”.'' Okrętu klasy Infernus, jednej z najpotężniejszych jednostek we flocie Legionu Lorgara. Ekodas był również jednym z zauszników Czarnego Kardynała Kor Phareona. Pod koniec M41, 7 Kompania, XVII Legionu byłą jedną z najliczniejszych i najpotężniejszych sił uderzeniowych w szeregach Niosących Słowo. Ekodas poprowadził wyprawę wojenną mającą na zdobycie przez XVII Legion Bramy Boros. Ekodas był członkiem Mrocznej Rady. * 'Jarulek '– Dawniej Brat Kapelan w 34 Wielkiej Kompanii Legionu Niosących Słowo, po integracji Sor Talgron’a w sarkofagu Drednota Jarrulek został Mrocznym Apostołem i tym samym nowym przywódcą 34 Kompanii. Jarulek zginął pod koniec M41 z rąk Pierwszego Akolity Marduka. * 'Iskavan Znienawidzony '– Iskavan był dowódcą 9 Kompani Granda, poprowadził siły Niosących Słowo przeciw Krwawym Aniołom w bitwach na światach Cybele i Shenlong. * '''Kurtha Sedd – Apostoł Kultu „Trzeciej Dłoni”, Kurtha Sedd prowadził niedobitki XVII Legionu które utknęły na Calth, po tym jak z powierzchni planety wycofały się główne siły Niosących Słowo. Sedd pragnął zostać Nowo narodzonym (demonicznym nosicielem) aby dostąpić wyniesienia w szeregi Gal Vorbak, jednak rytuał który miał mu to umożliwić został przerwany za sprawą dowódcy „Naznaczonych Czerwienią” (Red Marked) Brata Sierżanta Aeonid’a Thiel’a z Ultramarines. * Marduk – Dawniej Pierwszy Akolita, Obecny dowódca, 34 Wielkiej Kompanii/34 Hostii (34th Host) Legionu Niosących Słowo. Marduk został wcielony do XVII Legionu pod koniec Herezji Horusa, szybko spostrzeżono, iż młody Astartes został dotknięty przez bogów, co przysporzyło mu w szeregach 34 Kompanii, tyle samo popleczników jak i wrogów. Pod koniec M41, po śmierci Apostoła Jarulek’a, Marduk objął dowodzenie nad 34 Hostią i za sprawą Rady Sicarus’a przyznano mu tytuł Mrocznego Apostoła. * Sarabdal – Jeden z najstarszych Mrocznych Apostołów, dowódca 18 Wielkiej Kompanii XVII Legionu. Sarbdal był zaledwie kilkuletnim chłopcem, gdy wybuchła wojna religijna na powierzchni Colchis w wyniku której obalono starą wiarę, a Lorgar Aurelian został przywódcą religijnym mieszkańców Colchis. Sarbdal został jednym z pierwszych uczniów Lorgara w którym to Prymarcha ujrzał olbrzymi potencjał. W późniejszym czasie Lorgar osobiście nadał Sarbdal’owi tytuł Mrocznego Apostoła 18 Wielkiej Kompani Legionu. Sarabdal zginął, w eksplozji „Mortisis Majesticatus,” gdy Krążownik Uderzeniowy należący do 18 Hostii wpadł w pole minowe w Pasie Boros (wedle nieoficjalnej wersji Mortisis Majesticatus ''został unicestwiony przez działa krążownika ''Crucius Maledictus, należącego do Wielkiego Apostoła Ekodas’a) W efekcie czego połowa wojowników z 18 Kompanii podróżujące na pokładzie Moribundus Fatalis ''została wcielona w szeregi 11 Wielkiej Kompanii Ankh-Heloth’a. * '''Sor Talgron '– W czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty, Sor Talgron jako Kapitan dowodził 34 Wielką Kompanią/34 Hostią (34th Host) Legionu Niosących Słowo. Talgron był doskonałym dowódca, a zarazem wojownikiem niezwykle zdyscyplinowanym oraz bezgranicznie oddanym wobec swego Legionu i Prymarchy. Jako jeden z nielicznych Astartes należących do XVII Legionu, Sor Talgron nie był fanatykiem religijnym, skrycie gardził wierzeniami i poglądami jakimi kierował się Lorgar i jego bracia bitewni. „Jesteś inny od swych współbraci z XVII Legionu. Jesteś osobnikiem praktycznym i pragmatycznym podczas, gdy twoi bracia cechują się fanatyzmem” – Rogal Dorn w rozmowie z Sor Talgron’em. Światopogląd Talgron’a zmienił się o 180 stopni dopiero w trakcie Herezji Horusa. 38 Kompania Legionu Niosących Słowo otrzymała bowiem rozkaz podbicia Percepton Primus, świata leżącego w domenie Ultramaru. Bitwa o Percepton Primus okazał się być pyrrusowym zwycięstwem dla Sor Talgron’a, wprawdzie siły szturmowe Niosących Słowo bez większego problemu zmiotły z powierzchni globu kontyngent Ultramarines strzegący planety. Jednak w akcie desperacji dowódca Ultramarines rozkazał zbombardować powierzchnię Percepton Primus za pomocą głowic zawierających'' „Phosphex” (Zakazany rodzaj oręża chemicznego, używany tylko za dyspensą Imperatora) Cała powierzchnia planety spłonęła w chemicznej, ognistej burzy jaką rozpętali Ultramarines. Pomimo szybkiej ewakuacji 38 Kompania straciła 2/3 swego stanu osobowego a ciało Sor Talgron’a zostało dotkliwie poparzone, obrażenia Sor Talgron’a były tak rozległe, iż w nieomal 90% zrekonstruowano je za pomocą bionicznych substytutów. Znajdując się na granicy życia i śmierci Sor Talgron w końcu dostrzegł potencjał jaki dawało sprzymierzenie się z Mrocznymi Potęgami. Po wydarzeniach na Percepton Primus Talgron został wyznawcą Czterech Potęg, a rangę Kapitana zamienił na tytuł Mrocznego Apostoła. Podczas Bitwy o Pałac Imperialny Sor Talgron ponownie został śmiertelnie ranny, wówczas jego żywot ocaliła integracja w sarkofagu Drednota . Od tamtej pory Talgron był znany jako ''„Warmogner” ''W swym nowym wcieleniu Talgron walczył przez kolejne 10 tysięcy lat, z czasem zatracając jednak swą świadomość, bowiem jak większość okupantów sarkofagu drednota jego świadomość i pamięć zaczęły być coraz bardziej rozmyte. Warmonger poległ na powierzchni Boros Prime, w przededniu 13 Czarnej Krucjaty, kilka Kompanii XVII Legionu uderzyło bowiem na system gwiezdny zwany Bramą Boros. W konflikt pomiędzy Niosącymi Słowo a broniącymi Boros, Adeptus Astartes z Zakonu Białych Konsuli wmieszała się bowiem trzecia starożytna siła. Nieoczekiwanie na Boros Prime pojawili się Nekroni , pragnący odzyskać skradziony im przez Niosących Słowo, artefakt. Warmonger stanął do pojedynku z przywódcą obcych automatonów, nekrońskim Lordem zwanym Nieumarłym. Walka pomiędzy dwoma starożytnymi kombatantami był długa i zażarta w końcu jednak Lord Nekronów zdołał powalić Warmonger’a i rozpruć jego sarkofag za pomocą swego kostura energetycznego, uśmiercając w ten sposób okupanta Drednota. Źródła ''Codex: Chaos Space Marines (6th Edition) s. 35 Antologia Word Bearers (Dark Adeprtus, Dark Disciple, Dark Creed) Anthony Reynolds Trylogia Blood Angels (Deus Encarmine, Deus Sanguinius) James Swallow Censure (Słuchowisko) Nick Kyme Horus Heresy: The Purge (Powieść) Gav Thorpe Galeria Dark Apostle by kunkka.jpg| Dark Apostle Quor Gallek.jpg| 31.jpg| Dark Apostle WB.png| 21.jpg| Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Niosący Słowo Kategoria:Jednostki Chaosu Kategoria:Rangi i tytuły